Sinjan Janer
Sinjan Janer is one of the main characters of the second trilogy. He is a wanderer, friend of Kaygar Tankan and Binsan (Thouman). He is originally from Urça. Early Life Sinjan was born in Southeastern Urça called "RüzgarlıVadi" ("Windy Valley") which has a mild weather and mild people. He was a young stud, who likes running around and spending his time out in wild. He was clashing with a guy named Firik for his child love Havva. One day, he has found out that Havva is missing. He could not find about his whereabouts, no one in the village told him, instead they have pretended as she never has existed. Furious, he intensified his search. He met with Gato, who is an Erbörü doing dirty business. Gato promised him to find him, only if Sinjan join his team of thugs and carry out specific tasks. Sinjan has willingly take the oath and the Gato's Poison, forgetting his past, but remembering his skill and his oath, that he is supposed to work for Gato. The Journey After taking oath, he has spent most of his time with his master Hakkuk, who is a Maraz that claims he is from a whole different world, which is accessible from the island "Hosop". Hakkuk has died, leaving him a treasure map in Hosop. Failing to protect his master, Gato has sold him, together with Doduro, to Tankan, a Kaygar, who is accompanying an old man and a child. Together they have traveled to Kolkova. Kingship Migas told Sinjan that he is the rightful heir of Sundriel. He is one of the Forty Sons, Migas claims he is 41th one, and the only one from Southeastern Urça. He requested his memories back in exchange for helping Migas. He becomes the king of Aktora in Bagri-Urça. Sinjan quickly realized that he actually has little control over Aktora. He got poisoned in a meeting, but due to his regeneration abilities, he did not die and killed the perpetrators on the scene, then escaped from the castle to wild, to seek his home and Havva, her childhood love. He searched for Firik and eventually found his accomplice, Kirli Baba (Dirty Daddy). At the moment they have meet, he found out that Firik was very old and he is still in his twenties. He gave up on searching for Havva altogether, avoiding facing with the truth that she is very old and possibly has grandchildren. During his time at the Firik's house, he has find a book written by Binsan. It was a new book, one that he has not seen in his youth. Firik told him he has recently bought it. Tracing the book, he has found that the writer of the book was Firik's accomplice, Kirli Baba. Kirli Baba reveals his identity and claims that he wanted to be found by him. Binsan was originally from Aktöre, Northwestern Urça, but he is taken prisoner in battle very long ago. Just like Sinjan, he is at the same age for a long time. Just like Olivye, he is into the science and technology, and most of all, human psychology. Being a respected from different tribes, they have the power to unite the tribes and set sail, to the new land Hosop, with the ships Binsan has developed. Sinjan & Binsan Coalition Sinjan and Binsan has developed a strange friendship, like Walter White and Jesse Pinkman. Binsan calls it "My ideas, his ability of getting things done" or sometimes "Master and the Apprentice" but Sincan mockes him saying "Master and the Puppet". They rule Urça together for a time and deal with Karahaçi's War together Sinjan rarely lead the army. He had a special group called "Chapuljular", which adapts the view that any battle should be won by any means. They stole enemy supply, broke enemy cannons, kill enemy horses and even infiltrate the castle of Orlon during the Siege of Orlon. Assassination Sinjan and Binsan has ended the Karahaçi's War, but Sinjan has killed Karahaçi's slayer, making him a martyr. He had become an enemy of the people of the Great Lands and often has received threats. He was also started to despised by some tribes. One day, bathing, a young girl approached him, offering to caress his back to make him more cleaner (an Urçan tradition) Sinjan, aroused by the girl's beauty agreed. While thinking of how to offer her to have sex with him, he has seen her fingernails around his neck, but was slow to react. Binsan, suspecting of what happened, comes into bathroom for the horrible scene. He had figure out what happened. It is heavily implied that Sinjan has died with erection. He has put his hand to Sinjan's forehead to read his last thoughts. Sinjan was pitying on himself, wondering how could he buy such a trick. Binsan has suspected Kançelors as the perpetrator, but later found out that it was Susons taking revenge. He has attacked on Kançelors anyway, to prevent them from being powerful. Image Myth The myth is that while fighting an Ekersiz, Sundriel did a brutal damage and Ekersiz revealed his third arm. Sundriel had no choice but help of a statue of a young teenager, which has grown to be Sinjan Janer, albeit very slowly. It is later revealed that when fighting with Ariza, Sundriel accidentally turned a statue to human baby. Because often this, he is thought to be image of Sundriel. Characteristics He has an enormous level of confidence. He often bully Doduro and claim that he is a better ranger, but often leads the group to wrong way by bad tracking, or at least worse tracking than Doduro.